The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit for performing image process and a technique effectively applied to, for example, a multi-angle video system.
A multi-angle video system is known as a system that supports safe and smooth driving operation of a vehicle in a parking area and the like. The multi-angle video system generates an image (overview image) of a view of the periphery of the vehicle from the above of the vehicle on the basis of video images of the periphery taken by a plurality of in-vehicle cameras mounted on the vehicle, and displays the image on a display in the car. Documents describing techniques of this kind include Patent documents 1 and 2.
Patent document 1 describes a technique in which a camera having a fish-eye lens is used as an in-vehicle camera, only an image in a predetermined region to be used for generating a vehicle periphery image is extracted from an image formed on an image pickup face, the viewpoint of the extracted image is converted to an overview image, and obtained overview images are synthesized, thereby forming a vehicle peripheral image.
Patent document 2 describes an image processing apparatus for a vehicle, having a plurality of cameras, distortion correcting units corresponding to the cameras, and a projection transforming unit.